Ready Or Not
by yunnie27
Summary: We make various decisions everyday, whether it maybe what pants we wear or where we want to go to school. either way every decision we make changes the course we take in our lives...so who will Hermione choose? This story is not only about choices, but a
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ready or Not  
  
Summary: We make various decisions everyday, whether it maybe what pants we wear or where we want to go to school. either way every decision we make changes the course we take in our lives...so who will Hermione choose? This story is not only about choices, but also about life's punishments and rewards. So, relax and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: HG/DM  
  
Editor: yummyjajangmyun  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
This was her last and final year at Hogwarts. It would be bittersweet, but she couldn't wait for graduation day. From that day on, she would further explore and travel the wizarding world. She planned to study the history of witchcraft and its origins. The past had always appealed to Hermione and she was always intrigued by history's tales of tragedy, triumph, and tribulation.  
  
In the meantime, Ron was busy getting sick by eating too much every-flavored beans. They had been on the train for at least an hour; they would have to wait another hour to reach Hogwarts. Everything looked the same, thought Hermione as she looked out the window while Ron was moaning over stomach pains.   
  
"I told you that you shouldn't eat so much and so quickly," said Hermione as she looked at the beans with disappointment.  
  
"Well, I was just so hungry and... I don't know. I was trying to see how many beans I could get into my mouth."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but let out a small giggle and she had to laugh as she watched Ron grab his stomach and turn green.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom..." croaked Ron.  
  
Ron quickly covered his mouth and ran out of the compartment like a lightening bolt and Hermione exploded into laughs.  
  
She took out her new Hogwarts textbooks and started to flip through the pages. She began to read "The History of Witch Burnings and Other Tortures." The pictures were moving with gruesome torture systems that the muggles used and Hermione wanted to close the book, but couldn't out of bewilderment and intrigue. As she kept on reading someone gave a knock on the compartment door. Assuming it was either the cart lady making her rounds or Ron, Hermione looked up and smiled, but her smile quickly faded as her eyes instead came into contact with cold grey ones. It was Draco Malfoy; just the name made blood in her veins run cold and the hair in the back of her neck curl with disgust.   
  
"What are you doing here?" said Hermione with malice.  
  
"Just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing. I see those two... well I mean I see that Ron isn't with you."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco and opened her mouth ready to tell him that it really wasn't any of his concern when suddenly he walked in and sat across from her.  
  
'Not bad' thought Draco, as he looked Hermoine up and down. She had her hair straightened out and he noticed that she wore very little make-up, but then again in his opinion she didn't need any make-up. She grew an inch or so from the last he saw her and, of course, she was wearing the same Hogwarts uniform with the Gryffindor crest sewn on her blazer. He gave her a smirk as he laid back and spread his legs wide open.  
  
"So, what's the occasion?" asked Draco.  
  
"What occasion... look..." Hernione wanted him out of her sight as fast as she could and she wanted Ron to hurry it up in the bathroom.  
  
"Why isn't the Weasel here protecting you?"  
  
"He's in the bathroom. And that's none of your businiess so will you please bother someone else and stop wasting my time."  
  
"Actually!" Draco moved in closer to Hermione until they were only inches apart. Hermione couldn't stand the fact that she was breathing in Draco's breath. She wanted to puke. She thought of getting up, but both of Draco's arms were on both sides and his head was on top of hers. He then slowly leaned his head next to her ear and whispered something very faint... all of the sudden she felt a quick breeze fly through her body and Draco ran off. She suddenly realized that her clothes were gone! They had vanished from her and were lying on the floor. She was completely naked! That git had whispered a striping spell on her! She saw people swarming around the compartment doorway so trying to cover up as much as possilbe, she quickly locked the door.  
  
She got into her clothes shaking with fury. For once she didn't know if she could control her temper. She heard banging on the door. She asked who was at the door and it was Ron. Ron had his back to the door and had confusion written all over his face.  
  
"What is going on? I heard people running and laughing so I came out to see what the commotion was about and I was lead here." Ron walked over to Hermione who certainly did not look like her usual collective self. Anger burned in her eyes; her ears were red and, she looked like she was going to brutally attack someone. Her eyes were focused on the cabin door for several minutes. Ron had never seen Hermione so furious. He waved his hand in from of her eyes, but she didn't respond. Suddenly, she pushed Ron out of the way and marched out of her compartment. There were still few people outside. Once they all saw Hermoine's face there was a hushed silence as if time had stopped. Hermione looked around and saw Draco still laughing oblivious to his surroundings. Hernione waved her wand and yelled,  
  
"Mudoreous Brutalious!" All of a sudden, Draco was thrown around against every wall, even breaking a few. Finally, she levitated him up in the air and yelled "Dropolous!" and Draco crashed down on his butt.  
  
Draco was rubbing his whole body, trying to comfort the pain, but his movements changed when the roaring laughter entered his ears. He set his pains aside and forced a cocky smirk on his face as he straightend himself up. He then lifted his wand, but before he could say his spell Hermione, a second faster, lifted her wand and yelled "Nudiotalious!" and all of Draco's clothes, even his trousers fell like the leaves falling from the tress. Every piece of clothing fell, until nothing was left, except for the suit that he was born in. Draco turned a deep crimson, gathered his clothes and bolted to his compartment.  
  
Hernione gave a smirk of satisfaction and gave a small bow as her fellow classmates responded with loud applause. Ron patted her on the back as they were getting off the train, but their smiles were suddenly swiped from their faces when they were halted by Professor McGonagall.  
  
She looked down at them, clearly knowing what happened on the train. She nodded at Ron telling him to go in the line with the other seventh years. Ron gave Hermione a small smile, hoping that it would make her calm her down, but it didn't. Hernione's heart was beating so fast, that she didn't think it was possible to beat any faster.  
  
"He- hello Professor McGonagall..." said Hernione trembling with fear. She felt perspiration running down her back and small beads of it forming on her brow.  
  
Professor Mcgonagall made a small noise to clear her throat before directing her to her office. Come with me Ms.Granger. We have lots to discuss about your recent trip to Hogwarts."  
  
Professor Mcgonagall crossed her arms and snapped her body around leading in the opposite direction of the other seventh years. Hernione looked at the Professor's stiff posture, swallowed a gigantic gulp down her throat and followed the path to what she most feared; possible expulsion. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ready or Not  
  
Summary: We make various decisions everyday, whether it maybe what pants we wear or where we want to go to school. either way every decision we make changes the course we take in our lives...so who will Hermione choose? This story is not only about choices, but also about life's punishments and rewards. So, relax and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: HG/DM  
  
Author's Note: Editor yummyjajangmyun wasn't available for this chapter. Please forgive any grammer mistakes!  
  
Chapter 2~  
  
Hermione followed the professor up to her office and she was surprised to see Professor Snape and Draco standing besides him. Professor Snape hadn't changed a bit, he was wearing the same black clothes and his hair was still long and   
  
greasy looking. she was surprised that he didn't go back to  
  
Voldemort when he was back in power just a couple years back. Lucious, however went back to Voldemort, but his wife stayed behind and his wife and draco went into hiding until voldemort was killed by Harry...  
  
"Ms. Granger would you please take a seat? you also Mr. Malfoy." Said Professor Mcgonagall. she and Professor Snape walked to the other side of the table and looked down at the two students.  
  
"I'm very disappointed at you two. the type of behavior you have displayed in front of the younger Hogwart's students, you are Head boy and girl and you two are supposed to be admirable examples for this school." scolded Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but i can not apologize for my actions." both Professor Snape and Mcgonagall were caught off guard and gave each other looks of confusion.  
  
"and why not?" asked Professor snape.  
  
"Draco is the one who started it. he was the one who used the stripping spell on me and... everyone in the train was a witness in the event." replied granger.  
  
"but that is no excuse. you could have taken the high road and reported it to me Ms. granger." Said Professor Mcgonagall.  
  
"Will you expel me then?" asked Hernione nervously. Professor Mcgonagall looked at her and she said, "No, no ms. Granger you will not be expelled. after you all you deserve a break from the recent loss and events that has happened in our world. there will be a fifty point mark off for you and as  
  
for you Mr. Malyfoy..." Professor Snape walked in front of professor Mcgonagall and looked down at Malfoy. Malfoy had the look of terror run through his face and it was absolutely precious to watch him squirm.   
  
"malfoy, I will take away 100 point away and I'm ashamed that you belong to Slytherin. even as a slytherin your act was vulgar and uncivilized. I also think that you two should serve detention  
  
in the forbidden forest for two hours and thirty minutes." Professor snape turned around and Professor mcgonagall nodded at the punishment  
  
and sent them away to go to their Head boy and girl dorms.  
  
Hernione and Draco walked down the ancient halls that always whispered stories of the past and the mysterious. they climbed up the changing stairs  
  
and said the password to get into their dorms. the Dorm was spacious and looked medieval and elegant. it had green and gold furnishings and had a black marble fireplace. in the corner were stairs that lead them to their rooms.  
  
on one side of the wall were mahogany shelves to keep the books and had tapestries that told a fantasy story about knights and princesses. their was a a painting of all the four wizards and witches who created the school.  
  
there were several Persian rugs laid on the ground and mahogany tables and desks were placed on top off the rugs. the place looked absolute royalty to hermione.   
  
she looked at malfoy and he plopped down on one of the green velvet couches. he had a look of content and relief.  
  
"I can't believe... the nerve." said Hermione with utter malice in her voice.  
  
" oh get over it Granger. what's the big deal i got you and u got me, really good i must add. i have no bitterness towards you and hopefully you don't have bitterness towards me. we both got out of it all because those two felt sorry for Harry's courageous death against Voldemort." replied draco and he   
  
slowly got up and walked towards Hermione and held out his for a handshake "truce?"  
  
"never." said hermione with a cold and silent voice. she walked up the stairs and tears were welling up in her eyes, because of what Malfoy said about Harry.  
  
"have it your way then, I was just trying to make things better between us since we are going to be next doors and living with one another." said Malfoy and he gave a smirk of self- satisfaction.  
  
Hermione let out a groan and a look of disgust when she heard those words. she had a feeling that this was going to be a long year. not only was she to sleep next door to him she will also have to go into the forbidden forest with that spineless bastard tonight after the hatting ceremony.  
  
Draco went up the stairs and headed towards his room. he past Hermoine's bedroom door and then went back and stood in front of it. he heard sniffling and small moans o crying. he assumed that he was a little heartless as to what he said about Harry, but it was the truth and everyone knows  
  
that you can't runaway from that. although maybe he could have let it down gently towards her and he shouldn't have used that spell on her. he just wanted to see if it worked or not, he was surprised that a dimwit like goyle found a spell like that. it was worth it. he finally did see what was under that baggy  
  
uniform she always wore and it was a nice picture, he wouldn't deny that. he felt obligated to say some type of apology, so he made himself knock open her door. it was a while until she opened her door. she had no trace of tears on her face and he r face wasn't even red, she was good at hiding those kind of things he assumed  
  
he pushed her away and walked right in.  
  
"Nice room." said Draco as he looked around the room.  
  
"Get out Malfoy!" yelled hermione.  
  
"Temper temper. i say something nice and i try to make by gones as by gones, but you always come back with malice." said Draco  
  
"That's because we're enemies and we will always be enemies! you have done nothing but bring trouble to Harry, Ron, and Me. cant you just live Harry alone after what he has done! you're here today because of him  
  
and isn't that enough? cant you just put your jealousy aside just for one moment? why do you have to bother him beyond his grave and why attack me? cant you just pick on somebody else and stop wasting my time? so if you have nothing else then i want you out of here!" said Hermione, letting out a small breath.  
  
draco remained quiet for a second and then nodded his head. he walked over to her and grabbed her hands. Hermione was taken aback and froze out of shock.  
  
"Look, hermione I'm sorry for what i said about Harry, i didn't mean to provoke anything or anyone, and I and the whole world will be forever grateful for Harry sacraficed,.but you must believe me when i say that I' am deeply sorry and that I'll give you a million more apologies until you forgive me or at least decide to put up with me  
  
because I don't know about you, but i don' want to be enemies because then this will be much more of a longer year. is it truce then?" said draco and he finally let go of her hand. Hermione slowly walked backwards and pinched herself if this was really happening. she was wondering if this was really Malfoy. years and years of torment and he finally  
  
wants to make peace?  
  
"what are you playing at?" asked Hermione with suspicion  
  
"Nothing! have you heard nothing that i have just said? i just want us to be... cool, that's how you muggles put it right?" said Draco. Hermione still had that look of suspicion. She crept up to Malfoy and slowly tip- toed her way up to his right year and whispered "No." and then she looked him square in the eye and said "far as I'm concerned everything you've said was bull!" Hermoine snapped her body around and left Draco standing there frozen and speechless. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ready or Not  
  
Summary: We make various decisions everyday, whether it maybe what pants we wear or where we want to go to school. either way every decision we make changes the course we take in our lives...so who will Hermione choose? This story is not only about choices, but also about life's punishments and rewards. So, relax and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: HG/DM  
  
Editor/Technical stuff: yummyjajangmyun  
  
**Thank You reviewers! You keep me so motivated! I luv you all! Muah!**  
  
Chapter 3~  
  
The Sorting Ceremony was over and the two were following Filch to the forbidden forest. He was mumbling about how obnoxious and stupid the kids were, but everyone knew that he was only bitter and jealous. It was dark and the moon was full. Malfoy was carrying the lamp and the grass was soft and damp. They saw a small campfire and they gathered around the campfire. Malfoy put the lamp down and the two looked at Filch waiting for instructions. Filch gave them four big, brown, leather bags, they picked it up and were inspecting the bag, wondering what they were to do with it.  
  
"You are to filled these bags up with some firewood, we're running out and since my back going out, you two should do some of the work. you have two and a half hours to fill these up so hurry up!"  
  
Hermione and Malfoy walked into the forest with hesitation. it was dark and horrifying as always. Malfoy still had the lamp in his hand and Hermione was carrying three out of the four bags. she looked at Malfoy and set the bags down.  
  
"You know, this really is ridiculous." she took the lamp away from Malfoy and took out her wand. "lumos" she said and she instructed to Malfoy to take out his wand.  
  
"There's plenty of wood right here under our very feet. we can just cast a spell for the logs to put themselves in the bag." said Hermione.  
  
"Brilliant! you see how much faster the year will go if we just work together like this!" and the two casted the spell onto the logs. they gathered some wood themselves to light a fire and sat on a rock in front of the roaring fire. There was a long pause between the two and it was starting to feel awkward.  
  
"So we have two hours together... what do you want to do?" asked Malfoy  
  
"I've got a question and it's been bothering me since we've got here."  
  
"Ask away." replied Malfoy.  
  
"What made you change? You were so immature and the only thing you knew was the jealousy and bitterness you had towards Harry or anyone who had something you wanted. what changed that bitterness? And... why are you so adamant in trying to create peace with me?" asked Hermione.  
  
Malfoy stayed quiet and thought for a moment.  
  
"Well... I guess I grew up and realized that I couldn't be great at everything. you know Hermione, everyone changed after Voldemort came back in power, and why am I any different? I was ashamed about my father and I hated him for what he did. My mother told me a lot while we were out in hiding. A lot of things changed about me in those two years and you just have to take my word for it. I know its hard for you to believe because of my recent actions, but I did that because I wanted to prove Goyle wrong about the spell, and well... apparently that didn't work, and...I'm sorry."  
  
Draco let out a long sigh with the confession that he made with Hermione and was waiting for her response.  
  
"Apology accepted... and you're right...you are no different from the rest.. I suppose. I apologize for being so ignorant and not seeing that."  
  
The two sat in silence for a bit before talking about the things to come in Hogwarts. Soon, the two hours and thirty minutes passed and their detention was over.  
  
Later they parted ways as each headed to their rooms to wash and settle for bed. Both slept dreamless nights as the morning dawned. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ready or Not  
  
Summary: We make various decisions everyday, whether it maybe what pants we wear or where we want to go to school. either way every decision we make changes the course we take in our lives...so who will Hermione choose? This story is not only about choices, but also about life's punishments and rewards. So, relax and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: HG/DM  
  
Editor/Computer stuff: yummyjajangmyun  
  
Chapter 4~  
  
The next day was normal, as usual. Hermione was still in shock over what happened last night. What Malfoy said, didn't sound like him at all, but everyone is given opportunities in their lives to change, but he was Malfoy! Maybe the whole experience did change him…   
  
She told Ron about the whole thing, during lunch and he was flabbergasted. He told her to watch out and that he might be up to something. She told him that she would be more watchful, but the fact that he really might have changed is not out of consideration.  
  
After dinner, Ron walked hermione up to the prefects dormitories and they said their goodnights and she went inside. Some people were studying or reading besides the fire, and others were simply just socializing and relaxing on the velvet couches. Hermione walked over to the corner of the room where the mahogany table stood. She opened up her potions book and started to study for tomorrow's quiz.  
  
She had no idea what she was reading, Potions was always a difficult class for her. Even if she did study the quiz would have nothing on what she read that last night. She started to twirl her quill out of boredom and frustration, she swung it so hard that it flew to the floor. She bent down and picked it up, when she sat back up on her chair Malfoy was sitting across from her. She almost screamed out of shock and the unexpectedness of someone sitting next to her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well this is my common room too, is it not?" answered Malfoy.  
  
"…yes…Yes, it is." said Hermione. She started to pretend that she was working on something, hoping to get rid of Malfoy. She felt awkward around him, she never knew what to say when he was around, and all she wanted was to be left alone.  
  
"So what are you working on?" asked Malfoy, as he was peering over at what she was reading.  
  
"Nothing, just catching up on some homework." answered Hermoine. She leaned further back on the chair, until her back was right up against the back of the chair.  
  
"Oh, I see…um…well, then I'll just catch up on some homework too." Malfoy, hulled up his bag and dumped out all his books on the table and started to write notes on a piece of parchment.  
  
Hermoine, was getting annoyed and wanted some peace and quiet. Although Malfoy wasn't talking much, she just wanted to be alone. Even though he claimed that he's changed, it was still hard for her to accept it and see him as a genuine person. Feelings of disgust and revulsion would course through her every time she looked at him and she couldn't get rid of it. All those years of torment and torture…  
  
She decided that thinking about it even more wasn't healthy, so she packed up her things and decided to go to bed. As she got up to leave, she felt someone touch her hand. She looked up and it was Malfoy. "Don't leave."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
So, what do you all think? Cliffhanger, huh? Remember, I luv reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Ready or Not  
  
Summary: We make various decisions everyday, whether it maybe what pants we wear or where we want to go to school. either way every decision we make changes the course we take in our lives...so who will Hermione choose? This story is not only about choices, but also about life's punishments and rewards. So, relax and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: HG/DM  
  
Editor/Technical stuff: yummyjajangmyun(she has stories too! Check them out!)  
  
Chapter 5~  
  
She stood frozen and speechless. There were no thoughts going through her head nor were there any types of emotions; except of shock.  
  
"I-I-I mean…Don't leave, not just yet, because I have to show you something." said Malfoy in a quivering voice. Hermoine just looked at him, wondering what he was getting at.  
  
He took her hand and pulled her to the door. He opened the door, and they were running through the ghostly halls of Hogwarts. It seemed like they were running though a never-ending maze. They were in corridors that she never knew existed. There were turns left and right until they stood in front of the broom closet. Malfoy took a one out and settled himself and Hermoine on the broomstick. Then, they flew out the window. There was a quarter moon swimming with the stars and the night air combed through her hair and cloak.  
  
They flew, for what seemed like thirty minutes, and finally landed on top of a cliff. Hermoine looked down and she noticed that they were over-looking the ocean. The ocean air intoxicated her senses, filling up her lungs. The scenery looked just perfect, but she was soon interrupted by Malfoy.  
  
"Like it? I usually come up here when I have to think or something like that you know? Or like when I'm just stressed out and need to breathe or something."   
  
Hermoine kept quiet, not knowing what to say and wondering why he brought her up here; to a place that seemed like very personal to him.   
  
"You seem quiet today. What are you thinking about?" asked Malfoy as he walked carefully towards her. Her back was facing him and he was only at arms reach away from her. She quickly turned around and her hair whipped his face. She had a quizzical look and her hands were clenched in a fist.  
  
"I don't understand why you would bring me, to such a place… to a place that apparently, means a lot to you. People usually keep these things a secret, and I'm wondering what you're getting at. Are you playing a joke on me again? Do you think I'm really that stupid? I mean years and, I mean YEARS, of torment and teasing, why suddenly...me?  
  
"Hermoine, I've already told you!"  
  
"I'm done talking yet, and I know you've told me that you've changed and such, but no matter what you say I just can't get rid of that feeling of disgust and utter hatred towards you. Every time I look at you…I- I feel like ringing your neck or something, or I just want to stay away from you! Do you understand?!" Hermoine's breath was hard and she was gasping for breath. Her face seemed hot and she was fuming with anger. Malfoy's face started to cringe and his brow started to wrinkle.  
  
"You know what Granger?! I know you need some scientific proof or evidence that I've changed, and I wish I can show it to you, but I can't! You just have to witness it yourself! And you know what else? You may think that I'm not good enough to change, and that I'm too much of a bastard, but you know that I'm good as any other leaving creature on this crazy planet! You're not the only good one here, you think you're better then everyone else, but you're not! All I wanted was to be friends with you and just start my life all over again. I wanted to forget about my father, and what he did to our family's reputation.. and I just wanted to get rid of all memories of him by replacing them, what hopefully would be good ones, but people like you! Yes, you, Hermoine. Ignorant people like you keep me from achieving that." Malfoy, stared at her hoping she'd respond, or do something, but she didn't reply so he hopped on his broomstick and flew up to the sky, until he was no where to be seen.  
  
************************  
  
Hermoine woke up with guilt eating up her insides. She stayed up the whole night, just thinking about what Malfoy had said to her. It effected her in so many ways. His words felt like a ton of bricks. No one had ever been that brutally honest about anything to her. She realized that she needed to change and that she needed to accept the fact that he did change. She washed up and dressed for class. As she was making her way to potions, she met Ron. She decided to tell him about everything that happened last night and that she really did think that Malfoy had changed for good.  
  
"Wow, Malfoy…being…good…that's hard to picture, but I don't know Hermoine I think that you should still watch yourself with him, and try to avoid him as much as possible."  
  
"But he said…"  
  
"I don't care what he said. I can't believe you're letting him go so easy after what he did to you on the train."  
  
"Well, I beat him up pretty bad also… so it goes both ways."  
  
"All I'm saying is that you should watch yourself, and don't let your guard down so easily." She nodded to his request, and headed to potions, taking a seat next to each other. Professor Snape was still teaching the class to both his and the students' disappointments. The class was still dark, and there were strange colored liquids bottled up in odd- shaped glasses and there were portraits of famous potionists and they all looked dark and mean towards Hermoine. She hated the whole environment of the class, but she shrugged it off and took out a piece of parchment and started to write down every word that was coming out of Professor Snape's mouth.  
  
During lunch Hermoine was teaching Ron and Neville the new evaporation spell, by trying to evaporate the pear on the table, but they would either turn it into some other object or they would evaporate some other student eating peacefully besides them. Hermoine rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her bread. She turned around to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy helping Priscilla with something from the History of Witches book. He looked so… peaceful and his features looked softer than she remembered last, and his eyes were bluer and his smile more genuine. It looked more of a smile than an evil grin. Malfoy looked up sensing someone was looking at him and Hermoine snapped back towards Ron and Neville. Neville was still occupied with trying to evaporate the same piece of fruit, but Ron looked at her oddly.  
  
Later that day she went up to the perfect dormitories hoping to find Malfoy, so that she could talk to him. She looked around the common room and his bedroom, but he was no where to be found. She asked around, but no one had seen him. She plopped down on the red, 18th century velvet couch in front of the marble fireplace and stared into the fire, decideding to wait for him. She figured that he would have to come in before curfew.  
  
One hour became two and two became three; soon it was one in the morning and everyone headed to bed. There was no one in the common room except for herself, sitting on the chaise longue forlorn. She thought that maybe he had passed the commons room and into his room, by using the invisibility spell or maybe transforming himself into some animal or some other's body, but then thought that was impossible and both tasks required highly trained wizards. She stretched one last time and prepared to go to bed. Just as she got up to leave she saw Malfoy walk into the room all wet and muddy. He was in his quidditch uniform and had his broom with him.  
  
She got up quickly and just stood there, wondering if she should walk up to him or if he was going to walk towards her. Malfoy just stood there looking at her oddly asking himself why she was still awake. She finally decided to walk up to him.  
  
His clothes were so soaked that the uniform was clinging onto his skin and his hair looked a little frozen. He looked ear down and tired, and she thought maybe she should talk to him at a different time. She took his hand and it was frozen. She lead him in front of the fireplace, implying that he should warm up and she started to walk towards the winding staircase.   
  
"Wait." said Malfoy, and Hermoine's heart jumped and she stood there, debating on whether turning around to face him or to keep on moving up the stairs.  
  
"Did you have to tell me something… I mean… why did you… I mean what are you doing up so late?" asked Malfoy, as he gently walked closer to her. Hermoine kept her head down, trying to avoid his quizzical eyes. She finally looked up and into his eyes… for one moment she was dumbfounded and all thoughts halted to a stop. She shook her head trying to get out of whatever she was in.   
  
"Draco, I've been meaning to talk to you about something… you know what you said the night before? Well that really got to me, and you were right, what makes you so different or so undeserving for you not to change...you have rights as any human being… and I want to apologize for my immaturity." They stood quiet for several moments, and she wanted to hit herself. She hated awkward moments like these; she knew this was going to happen and she assumed Malfoy thought she was foolish for what she said. All these negative thoughts were coursing through her brain, when all of the sudden he hugged her. She was enclosed by his embrace, and was flabbergasted by this reaction. 'Malfoy… affectionate?' It took her a while to react, but she hugged him back, and as she did, the thought that had been prying at the back of her brain surfaced… 'what would happen next and what did this mean?' 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Ready or Not  
  
Summary: We make various decisions everyday, whether it maybe what pants we wear or where we want to go to school. either way every decision we make changes the course we take in our lives...so who will Hermione choose? This story is not only about choices, but also about life's punishments and rewards. So, relax and I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: HG/DM  
  
Editor/computer stuff: yummyjajangmyun  
  
*********************  
  
Thank You Serpent de Feu for your reviews and Sadistic freak and Always dreaming! You guys keep me going! And special thanks to yummyjajangmyun!  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 6~  
  
The next morning in Potions she wondered if she should tell Ron what happened or not. For the first time she wasn't paying attention to what the Professor was saying. She was so consumed with her thoughts, arguing whether or not she should or even want to tell Ron the revelations of last night.  
  
Ron's head was bobbing back and forth; he was fast asleep. She smacked the back of his head and gave him a 'pay- attention' look, although she wasn't paying attention herself. She looked at the front of the class and saw Draco sitting with Pansy; they were both busy taking notes on Snape's lecture.  
  
Draco looked different to her. He looked more like a human being who has hopes, desires, and feels pain… there was something about him that made her want to know more. He intrigued her... she just sat there looking at all his features coming to the conclusion that he had no faults. The clear porcelain skin, with bright blonde hair, and his hands… hands that belonged to someone that struggled and labored. They had thick knuckles and long fingers with wide palms…  
  
"Hello?" Ron whispered as he waved his hand in front of her eyes. Hermoine shook her head and turned her attention towards Ron.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"What's up with you? You have nothing on your parchment; hell even I wrote down more notes than you. You feeling ok?" asked Ron, but before she could answer him Snape dismissed the class and the two began busily packing their things away, in a hurry to get out of Snape's class before he assigned homework. Hermoine looked up after she gathered all her things and noticed Draco staring at her as he left the room. She ran to the door hoping to talk to him but by the time she reached it he was already down the hall with Pansy at his side. Ron tapped her on the shoulder with a concerned look.  
  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"  
  
"I never said if anything was." replied Hermoine. For a split second the thought of telling Ron everything ran through her mind, but she decided against it. Ron's reaction scared her so she chose to wait it out for a bit longer; maybe she wouldn't have to tell him at all.  
  
That evening Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, and Neville headed down the winding staircase to dinner in the Great Hall. Ron and Ginny were discussing the different Quidditch plays for the game that was coming up in a week. Neville was looking at his remembral and scratching his head, trying to remember what he forgot. Hermoine suggested few ideas, but Neville quickly dismissed them all. The staircase they were on moved to another corridor so they decided to get off there and take the long way to dinner since they were in no hurry to eat.  
  
"Ginny, you're hopeless. I'm telling you that that play won't work against Slytherin. They already know that one. Harry…" Ron went dead silent, all emotions falling from his face. Hermione and him zoned out, memories floating to the past... All four of them went back to their visions of the funeral...  
  
Hermoine remembered walking steadily to the coffin, clenching onto the invisibility cloak against her breasts. Her warm tears falling down her cheeks one by one…  
  
"Well then! Shall we proceed to dinner? I think my stomach is getting bigger by the second." said Neville as he gave a nervous chuckle. The journey to the past faded away as the other three came back to reality.   
  
"You're always hungry." replied Ginny, and she gave a small smile. They quickly ran to the Great Hall and sat at their usual seats. Hermoine sat in between Ron and Ginny as Neville sat next to Seamus and Dean.   
  
Hermoine looked over her shoulder towards the Slytherin table to see if Draco was there or not. She looked her right and left, but he was no where to be seen. She couldn't help but find herself feeling disappointed. She looked down at her plate and found that she suddenly lost her appetite. Ron gave a her a look of worry and threw a pea at her to get her attention. Hermoine quickly turned around .  
  
"What's wrong Hermoine? It looks as if you failed a test or something, if that were possible," laughed Ron.   
  
"No, nothing's wrong." She slid her pate away from and grabbed her bag. "I've just suddenly lost my appetite for eating, I guess." She got out of her seat and told everyone that she was going to go to the Prefect's common room to study some more. They all gave a small shrug and continued eating. Ron looked back as she walked slowly towards the massive double doors.  
  
Hermoine threw her bag onto the floor and plopped down onto the velvet couch staring into the flames of the marble fireplace. The flames consumed her eyes and her thoughts consumed of Malfoy. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a loud sneeze. She snapped her head towards the place where the noise was coming from. It was Malfoy. They locked eyes with one another and not one of them moved... not one muscle. Hermoine's mind went blank, after a whole day of thinking about things to say to him flew out of her mind. Malfoy was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneeze, I just came down here to grab my astronomy book, I didn't want to disturb you seeing that you were into your thoughts." Malfoy picked up his book by the table which was next to the couch and gave a small smirk. Hermoine smiled back, and snapped out of whatever she was in.  
  
"No, it's quite all right, I wasn't thinking about anything important." She moved a little to her left and asked Draco to sit down. He sat down next to her with the book still in his hands.  
  
"So.. You're into astronomy?" Her heart started to beat faster than usual and she laid her hand on her chest, hoping that Draco wouldn't hear it.  
  
"No, not really… I guess I'm just taking it to fill up some time."  
  
"Oh, I see." Silence filled the room again. They both made small movements to make up for the awkwardness .  
  
"Hermoine."  
  
"Yes." said Hermoine immediately.  
  
"Why aren't you at dinner?" asked Draco. Hermoine sulked back down to the couch and looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Well, I guess for the same reason you aren't eating dinner. I just wasn't hungry and I decided to come up here and catch up on some reading or something."  
  
"I see. So… do you still keep in contact with Victor?" he kicked himself for asking, but he didn't want to beat his head every night wondering if it was ok to like her or not. He needed to know.  
  
"Who? Oh… yes, well, we still do write one another now and then, but I feel more and more distant towards him as time goes on. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No, no I was just wondering, you know."   
  
"Well, I am thinking about breaking up with him. Maybe… I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since last year and it doesn't seem like he fancies me anymore."  
  
"I don't know anyone who would stop fancying you." whispered Draco.  
  
"What?" Hermoine looked at him with both shock and the desire to believe that what she just heard wasn't the figment of her imagination.  
  
"Nothing, I said I don't know anyone who would fancy Krum for that long. Obviously you must like this guy a lot." Hermoine gave a disappointing sigh and said, "Oh, yes I did fancy him three years ago, and I guess it stopped a couple of months ago. We just are two different people really."  
  
"So, it seems that you guys are really going to quit, or at least you seem to want to."  
  
"Yes, I do. I kind of want to move on, and long- distant relationships never really work----."  
  
She was stopped in the middle of her sentence by Malfoy. He was kissing her. She opened her eyes wide, to see if it was really him, and her heart stopped of shock. Her heart was beating either too fast or not at all; either way she began to kiss him back. The kiss was long and deep. She had to push Malfoy away, in order for her to catch her breath. Malfoy wiped his lips and his face became red.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermoine, I didn't mean to… well, I got to go." Hermoine just sat there like a dumbfounded duck trying to comprehend what just happened. She stood up and called out his name, just before he managed to get up the stairs. Malfoy stopped at the sudden call of his name. Before he knew it, Hermoine ran to him, grabbed his shirt, pushed him against the stone wall, and kissed him back.  
  
Everything else fell apart. As far as she was concerned, they weren't at Hogwarts; they weren't anywhere... it was just them. 


End file.
